


Best Kept Secret (Till Now)

by theonetosurvive



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Love, M/M, ignorance, parents Tony and Bruce, peter sneaking around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetosurvive/pseuds/theonetosurvive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bruce!" Tony was telling cause he could not believe what he was seeing in the paper. What the heck has peter been up to and who is he kissing in this photo and he is so grounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Kept Secret (Till Now)

"Bruce!" Tony was yelling cause he could not believe what he was seeing in the paper. What the heck has peter been up to and who is he kissing in this photo and he is so grounded. 

 

Bruce came in tired "Seriously it's like 5 in the morning why are you screeching like a parrot. Can it not wait till a more decent time if day when I wasn't in the lab till 3am?" Quite annoyed he went over and stood impatiently in front of Tony. 

 

"But-But look it's spider- I mean peter front page. Head line 'Spider-man new mystery love' why have we not meet her? Who is she? I want to know right now. He is so grounded. Is he home?" 

 

Bruce shrugged "I don't know ask Jarvis if your to lazy to look." He yawned. Defiantly not worth being woken up he thought with his tired fog filled brain. He looked at the picture some more. The photo was pretty dark but it defiantly didn't look like a girl. He wonders if he should say something to Tony. They won't care but it'll make Tony want to know who it is even more. Didn't know peter swung that way but he doesn't care. 

 

"Jarvis where is peter?" 

 

"Mr. Parker just got home. He is currently changing in his room." 

 

"Come on Bruce we're paying our son a little visit." He grabbed his hand. 

 

'Why can't this just wait till a decent time if day' he thought mournfully. 

 

Tony opened peters door and saw him on his bed smiling at a text. He shoved the paper in his face. "Explain! Now!" 

 

"Tony calm down he's almost 18 anyways not like we can really control what he does then with who." Bruce rationalized or at least tried. 

 

Peter looked nervous "Umm I'm dating again..." He smiled 

 

"I want to know who, when, is she good to you? Does she come from a good family?.... " He kept asking questions and peter got more and more nervous. 

 

"Oh ugh yes from a good family. Very good to me. Makes me very happy. Been going on for almost a year a little off and on but mostly on..." He ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Bruce for help knowing he knew what he wasn't saying. 

 

"What's his name?" Bruce asked smiling. 

 

"Yea what's his name....? Wait his....?" Tony looked down "Shit I didn't even think about the fact it could be a boy. It is a boy isn't it?"

 

"Yes it is. You know him actually. It's ugh... Harry." He blushed a little. He really should have told them sooner but he knew his father wouldn't react well. 

 

"Ah Harry's a nice kid. Hopefully won't have some of the misfortunes if his father but if he makes you happy I'm happy." Bruce smiled. Tony looked like he was going to argue so Bruce glared at him he shut his mouth. 

 

"Bring him over for dinner tomorrow. I know he comes over all the time but now it's different and no more sleepovers." Tony left smiling slightly. 

 

"Do you think he's mad?" Peter questioned Bruce. 

 

"No he just loves you and wants you safe. Get some Rest. We love you." He left and closed the door.

 

'So wasn't a big enough deal to be woken at 5am' with that thought he went back to bed.


End file.
